


No Privacy

by Raptorik



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Card Games, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorik/pseuds/Raptorik
Summary: Yuto just wants to spend an evening with his boyfriend. Considering he shares a bedroom with his three brothers, though, the chances of that happening are slim to none.





	No Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> There are probably grammatical errors, but that's not important. What's important is that I found this in my oldest writing folder, completely untitled, and I have no recollection of writing it. My notes (and other random files) indicate that it's supposed to be a scene from a barely-fleshed-out AU; however, since I don't know if I'll ever get around to writing it, _this is what you get._

Yuto cursed his luck and gave Shun the most apologetic look he could muster. “Yugo said he was going out tonight,” he mumbled. “I thought we'd be in the clear.”

Beneath him, Shun just sighed. “I can go home if you-”

“No! You can stay!” Yuto leaned down to kiss him, hoping that would be enough assurance that he wanted to enjoy his boyfriend's presence for the first time in two weeks. The kiss seemed to be enough, for Shun relaxed back into the pillows as he had been before the sound of Yugo's motorbike had startled them both. After earning a delighted groan from somewhere deep in Shun's throat, Yuto pulled back, smiling lazily at his breathless companion. “But I _am_ going to ask you to hide in the closet.”

Shun frowned up at him. “You're twenty-two years old, Yuto.”

“I know it's _pretty_ high-school, but you have to understand,” Yuto insisted. “I'm not supposed to have anyone over until I've paid mom back the bail money. That was our agreement. And Yugo is an asshole. If he sees you here, he'll either tattle or – don't you _dare_ laugh at me.”

Shun laughed anyway.

“Shun, this is _serious._ ” To prove his point, Yuto raised himself up from where he'd been sitting (which was kind of sad, because Shun's lap was, like, his favorite place) and crawled off the bed. Dejectedly, Shun followed suit, tiptoeing across the floor to the other side of the room. “We can both just sit in here. He usually hangs out in the garage if he's not in the den watching TV, so we can just wait for him to change clothes and get out, all right?”

Shun made a noncommittal noise, but allowed his lover to shove him into the world's messiest walk-in closet anyway. Yuto followed only after fishing his phone out of his pocket, using the dim light from the screen to navigate the space until he could pull the door closed behind him.

“Are these socks _dirty_?” Shun whispered, clearly offended.

“I share a closet with three other guys, all of whom are disgusting,” Yuto snapped back. “You tell me.”

The taller of the two plopped down on an unmarked box, quite obviously pouting. “This is officially the worst end to a date, ever.”

“I dunno. I'd say the worst date ever was the night I got _arrested_ because you and your neighborhood watch committee wanted to literally paint the town red.”

“At least the protest worked, and Heartland isn't getting rebuilt into a bunch of skyscrapers. And you didn't have to go. I told you that before. Are you seriously still mad?”

“I'm not mad.” Yuto sighed and crouched down beside the box, laying his head on Shun's lap. “I just want things to go back to normal. I miss you, okay?”

He knew how to completely work Shun over. Suddenly, the angry tone and expression were gone, and Shun's fingers gently combed through his hair, stopping only to rub little circles every so often. Yuto closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation, which was the closest he was getting to getting laid tonight, it seemed. The evening fell into silence once more, save for the sound of their breathing, until the telltale tromping of Yugo's boots on the stairs echoed through the house.

“Mom's gonna kill him if she finds out he didn't take those off,” Yuto whispered. “Maybe I can blackmail him.”

Out in the bedroom, the door opened. They fell silent once again, listening for any indication that they would be found out.

Yugo's voice met their ears. “Are any of you assholes home?”

Shun shifted beside Yuto, obviously shaking with silent laughter. Yuto couldn't help but grin. No, they were most certainly not home, as far as his brother needed to know.

“Good,” Yugo said. “Sorry it's a mess. My brothers suck.”

Yuto realized the youngest of his brothers must have brought a friend over about two seconds before he realized that he was being dissed. “You're the messiest one in the house,” he whispered accusingly, earning another silent laugh from his closet comrade.

There was a soft giggle and a quiet reply from out in the bedroom. Yugo had _brought a girl home???_

" _NO,"_ Yuto whispered, horrified. A sharp tap on the back of his head, thanks to the surprising voice of reason in this situation, reminded him to be quiet. He moved to sit down, then, pulling his head away from Shun's warmth in order to find his phone once again. After dimming the display as much as possible, he opened his messenger app. At his side, he could see Shun doing the same.

Yuto hurriedly spelled out the most pressing question on his mind.

_Baby brother has a GIRLFRIEND? Who in the hell would ever consider dating such a slob?_

Shun's reply came only seconds later.

_It must be his puppy face. You know the one. Besides, girls like mechanics._

Yuto frowned. Deeply.

_He's not even a mechanic yet. He's still in vocational school._

At his side, Shun gave a halfhearted snort. The light from their phones faded as they focused once more on the conversation outside, straining to hear the muffled voices of Yugo and his mysterious female companion. Unfortunately, they couldn't make out any further words, but after a few minutes, it became painfully obvious that the bedroom was **_Occupied,_** probably because the giggles had been replaced by soft moans and mumbled things that they probably didn't want to hear anyway.

Yuto's phone vibrated in his palm.

_Baby brother's getting laid._

Yuto punched Shun's leg with as much force as he could muster in the cramped area.

_I'm going to throw up if I have to listen to this._

The unspoken question of who would seriously be desperate enough to hop into a bed with Yugo Sakaki weighed heavily in the kind of smelly closet air as the minutes dragged on. Yuto shuddered every time his brother's voice or _other noises_ made their way to his ears, and Shun jerked with silent laughter just to make it that much worse.

Yuto thanked the heavens above that Yugo, not that he had ever wanted to know, apparently knew how to get girls where they needed to go pretty fast. This was still twenty minutes of his life he would never be able to unlive, but at least it hadn't dragged on for hours. And, thankfully, the pillow talk after his brother's little sexcapade was quiet enough that he couldn't hear any distinct words, and the girl went back to giggling instead of her (frankly, too loud for his tastes) moaning.

His phone buzzed again, five minutes into the post-sex banter that he was glad to be missing out on.

_At least you can brag about lasting longer._

Yuto hit Shun's leg again.

_He can't know I was home. He'll bring up everything I've ever done wrong and Mom will hate me and I'll have to move out._

Shun was halfway through texting his retort when the girl's voice rang clearly through the door, probably because she was no longer on the other side of the room.

“Where does Yuya keep his textbooks, anyway? He was going to lend me his notes for that day I was sick last week.”

Yuto's stomach flopped as he felt the distinct mood change in the closet. Oh, no. Oh no no _no no_ _**no**._ At his side, Shun's entire body had gone rigid.

“Don't,” Yuto pleaded, but it was too late. In a blur of limbs and clothes that might have either been hanging or tossed on the floor before the commotion, Shun burst out of the closet, eliciting two very loud screams from the occupants of the bedroom.

_**“WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER?”** _

Yuto stood, pinching the bridge of his nose. He felt a headache coming on. This wasn't going to end well.

“What in the hell are you two _doing_ here?!” screamed one Yuzu Hiiragi the instant he was out the door. Yuto knew he was done for, having invoked the wrath of the girl who was not only his brother Yuya's best friend, but also one of Shun's four younger half-sisters who had somehow wound up with an even worse temperament than his sulky boyfriend.

“I can explain,” he tried, trying the diplomatic route. Of course, he was interrupted right away.

“YUTO WHAT THE HELL,” came Yugo's shouting, just as he'd predicted. “How long have you been in there?!”

Yuto groaned. “Obviously longer than it took you to make her co-”


End file.
